Kiss Or Hug
by jungrie12
Summary: Hanya karena Sehun tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tiap paginya dan Jongin yang sangat tidak peka menurut Sehun. SEQUEL OF SO LUCKY! KaiHun's Here :) Tinggalkan jejak pls :)


**Kiss Or Hug?**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **"** **Kau pilih cium atau peluk? Pilih satu."**

 **"** **Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau!"**

 **"** **Kalau tidak. aku akan mengambil keduanya, Oh Sehun."**

 **"** **HUH?"**

…

..

.

Sehun merengut kesal. Pasalnya orang didepannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekarang. Dengan tangan yang bersila didepan dada sambil menyender di pintu menghalangi jalan Sehun. Oh, dan jangan lupakan seringai yang makin membuatnya menyebalkan itu.

Sehun benar-benar ingin membunuh Jongin kalau saja membunuh itu tidak dipenjara atau dosa. Manusia mesum satu ini benar-benar mengganggu keceriaannya di pagi hari.

Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya seperti ini. Jongin yang menjemput Sehun untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah, namun sebelum berangkat Jongin malah sempat sempatnya bertanya hal aneh pada Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun menolak pertanyaannya itu. Jongin itu bodoh ya.

"Oh ayolah, Jongin. Kita bisa terlambat. Dan pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah guru _killer_ itu." Sehun mulai jengah dengan Jongin yang sedari tadi tak mau berhenti menghalangi jalan Sehun.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku _baby_ ~" Lagi. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Kekasihnya ini sungguh menyebalkan. Dia sih bisa saja meninggalkan Jongin dan berangkat sendiri, tapi mengingat ini sudah hampir jam delapan, dan pelajaran akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Itu tidak mungkin bagi Sehun untuk berangkat menggunakan bus.

"Sudahlah, Kim Jongin. Kau membuat awal pagiku hari ini makin buruk." Sehun berbicara dengan nada serius dan sedikit ditekankan saat menyebut nama 'Kim Jongin'.

Jongin menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, Jongin gagal lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Jongin hanya meminta 'peluk atau cium' saja kok pada Sehun. tapi Sehun selalu begini, tidak menjawab ataupun menolak. Jongin jadi kesal sendiri –kadang.

"Baik baik. Ayo berangkat." Jongin berjalan mendahului Sehun menuju motornya, memakai helm lalu memberi helm yang satunya pada Sehun.

"Naik." Sehun masih mencoba mengancingkan helmnya saat Jongin menyuruhnya naik. Sehun tahu Jongin sedang kesal dengannya. Tapi, Jongin itu tidak peka ya?

Sehun pun naik dan berniat untuk memeluk Jongin, namun dia urungkan. Jongin masih kesal, ingat?

Jadi Sehun hanya berpegangan pada besi dimotor Jongin, walaupun itu sempat membuat Sehun kaget beberapa kali saat Jongin menggas motornya kencang ataupun saat Jongin mengerem.

…

..

.

"Hun? Kau kenapa sih?" Sehun menatap Tao yang ada disampingnya. Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu pergi ke kelas Tao dan Jongdae. Namun seperti biasa juga, tidak ada Jongdae disana. Kemana lagi anak itu kalau bukan menemui kekasihnya itu, Minseok _hyung_.

"Kau daritadi menatap Jongin. Kenapa? Tumben kalian tidak bermesraan." Cibir Tao, "Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Jongin yang sekarang pindah ke depan, ke bangku paling pojok depan. Jongin sibuk membaca komik ditangannya dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Sehun merengut kesal setelahnya.

"Hei! Oh Sehun! Kau mengabaikanku?!"

Diam.

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya diam dan itu cukup membuat Tao mendengus keras. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul wajah Sehun, namun saat melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang merengut seperti itu, Tao jadi tidak tega. Apalagi Tao sadar kalau itu bukan hanya rengutan sebal, ada rasa sedih di mata Sehun saat melihat Jongin.

Tao sendiri heran kenapa Jongin tidak mendekati mereka seperti biasa. Biasanya tiap Sehun datang ke kelas mereka, Jongin akan langsung menggodai pacarnya itu. Yang pastinya hanya ditanggapi acuh tak acuh oleh Sehun. Sehun itu terlalu cuek dengan Jongin.

Tao juga heran kenapa Sehun berubah seperti itu. Iya sih dari awal memang Sehun tidak begitu menyukai Jongin, tapi ia juga tahu kalau sahabatnya itu juga cinta dengan Jongin. Hanya saja, tingkah Sehun yang makin cuek pada Jongin.

Sehun sudah keterlaluan sebenarnya. Tao juga sering memergoki Jongin menatap Sehun sendu. Mungkin Jongin berpikir kalau Sehun sebelum jadi pacarnya itu lebih baik daripada sekarang. Sehun yang manja dan merengek rengek agar Jongin menjauh lebih baik daripada Sehun yang dingin dan acuh seperti ini.

Sebenarnya itu sih pemikiran Tao juga. Dia bingung kenapa Sehun berubah. Tao terus saja menatap Sehun yang masih merengut sambil menatap Jongin didepan sana yang juga belum merubah posisinya.

…

..

.

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya. Merasa bosan dikelas, jongin melirik kebelakang sebentar, hanya untuk melihat Sehun. Dan ternyata Sehun masih menatapnya, matanya mengikuti Jongin sampai ke luar kelas. Jongin sebenarnya tahu kalau Sehun ada disana, melihat ke arahnya sedari tadi. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Jongin kesal sih.

Jongin cuma ingin mengetes Sehun. Seberapa kuat Sehun kalau dijauhi oleh Jongin. Diacuhkan. Tidak dianggap. Jongin Cuma mau balas dendam kok. Ya, walaupun sedikit banyaknya Jongin kesal karena Sehun yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tiga hari ini.

Jongin sendiri, jarang sekali bisa mendapat ciuman dari Sehun. Terakhir mereka berciuman mesra saja saat mereka berpacaran malam itu. Malam dimana malam terakhir Sehun sebagai kekasihnya yang manis. Karena keesokan harinya, sikap Sehun berubah menjadi acuh.

Sebenarnya Sehun kenapa?

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sehun jadi berubah seperti itu. Apa Jongin melakukan kesalahan saat malam mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Tapi Jongin tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Yang ada, malam itu benar-benar manis. Ciuman pertama mereka, sampai ciuman kedua yang masih dimulai oleh Sehun. Sampai ciuman mereka yang Jongin mulai lagi.

Ugh, Jongin rasanya ingin kembali ke malam itu saja. Bersama Sehunnya yang cerewet.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, dia berhenti di depan perpustakaan. Mungkin setelah bel masuk nanti, Jongin membolos saja. _Mood_ nya benar-benar sedang tidak baik. Dan itu karena rencananya sendiri untuk Oh Sehun, yang entah akan berhasil atau tidak.

Ada rasa bersalah dibenak Jongin saat melakukan hal ini. Mengacuhkan Sehun. Demi apapun Jongin bahkan tidak bisa jauh dari Sehun, sekesal apapun dirinya.

"Maaf, Hunna."

…

..

.

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya jengah. Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak bertemu Jongin, alasannya sih katanya Jongin ada perkemahan dengan anggota tim basketnya. Sebenarnya Sehun juga agak curiga, Jongin dua hari ini seperti mengacuhkan Sehun. Tidak menelepon atau sekedar mengirimkan pesan singkat.

Apa ini karena pertanyaan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu ya? Padahal kan Sehun hanya malu kalau disuruh menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Lagipula Sehun menolak kan? Itu sih yang dipikirkan Sehun. Bagaimana dengan pemikiran Jongin sendiri?

Sehun tersenyum miris. Matanya sudah memerah saat ini.

Jongin masih marah ya?

Karena terlalu lama menunggu Jongin yang tidak menghubunginya juga. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk tidur, karena besok dia harus melakukan piket kelas. Ini juga sudah larut. Biasanya Sehun tidak pernah tidur selarut ini. Dan itu hanya untuk menunggu Kim –idiot- Jongin.

"Selamat malam, Jongin bodoh." Ucapnya pada ponselnya yang menampilkan fotonya dengan Jongin berdua.

…

..

.

Jongin gusar. Beberapa hari ini dia ada dirumah dan tidak ingin keluar rumah. Tadinya sih memang dia mengikuti perkemahan tim basket, tapi itu hanya dua hari. Hari ini dia malas sekolah, karena dia masih sangat lelah.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Jongin gusar seperti ini. Yah, tentunya kalian tahu alasannya. Tentu saja karena pacar manisnya itu. Tiga hari tidak melihat Sehun dan mengiriminya pesan atau meneleponnya saja sudah membuatnya hampir gila seperti ini.

Tapi Jongin harus ingat dengan rencananya juga. Dia harus sedikit bersabar kalau ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang dia ingin. Toh, besok juga dia akan berangkat sekolah lagi. Dia sudah pasti bisa melihat kekasih manisnya itu.

Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya dalam hati.

"Ini akan segera berakhir, maaf Hunnie-ya.." Ucapnya lirih. Semoga dia tidak keterlaluan kali ini.

…

..

.

"Hunnie~" Sehun menoleh saat namanya dipanggil dari belakang. Itu Luhan hyungnya.

"Lulu _hyung_. Ada apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sedih. Ah, sepertinya Sehun sudah tahu masalahnya. Pasti tentang Minseok _hyung_ lagi. _Hyung_ nya ini memang benar-benar ya.. jelas-jelas Minseok _hyung_ sudah bersama dengan Jongdae, kenapa masih dikejar juga sih. Jelaslah dia ditolak.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , memang tidak ada yang lain lagi selain Minseok _hyung_? Kau sudah ditolak begitu.."

Luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya mendnegar ucapan Sehun. percuma saja dia bertemu dengan adiknya ini kalau akhirnya malah jadi dia yang disalahkan.

"Ini masalah hati, Hunnie~ Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Memang aku bisa mengendalikan perasaan suka ku ya? Lalu aku bisa melupakan orang yang aku cinta begitu saja? itu butuh waktu yang lama Hun." Luhan tetap tidak mau kalah.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, walaupun apa yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar sih. Siapa yang bisa menahan perasaan seseorang?

"Tapi _hyung_ , setidaknya berusahalah. Minseok _hyung_ kan sudah punya Jongdae."

"Biarkan saja. Memang aku peduli apa dengan namja berwajah kotak itu. Tampanan juga diriku."

Sehun ingin protes. _Hyung_ nya ini mengatai sahabatnya. Meskipun begitu, Jongdae itu teman yang baik loh. Kenapa Luhan malah menyalahkan Jongdae yang menjadi kekasih Minseok _hyung_ sih.

Baru saja dia akan membuka mulutnya, kalau saja dia tidak melihat seseorang yang berjalan masuk menuju sekolah. Itu ––Jongin.

"Ya! Hunnie! OH SEHUN!?" Sehun tidak peduli dengan teriakan Luhan yang mungkin bisa saja membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Untung saja ini masih sepi jadi, tidak akan ada yang memarahi namja cantik itu.

Sehun masih memandang Jongin sampai dia melewati Sehun begitu saja. Apa?! Iya. Melewati Sehun. Luhan yang melihatnya saja heran dan hampir saja berteriak lagi, meneriaki Jongin yang setaunya adalah kekasih Sehun, adik kesayangan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sekarang pandangannya masih terarah ke jalan yang Jongin lewati tadi. Wajahnya sudah seperti akan menangis, Luhan mengenal Sehun dengan baik jadi dia tentu tahu kalau Sehun sedang bersedih.

"Hun? Kau kenapa? Ah tidak, maksudku.. ada apa dengan kalian?" Sehun masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Luhan sedikit banyaknya jadi merasa kasihan juga, "Kalian sudah putus?"

Dan Luhan merutuki mulutnya yang begitu saja bertanya hal seperti itu. Lihat saja wajah Sehun sekarang yang menatap Luhan dengan wajah sedikit berkerut tidak suka.

"TIDAK! KAMI TIDAK PUTUS _HYUNG_!" Luhan meringis mendengar teriakan Sehun yang bahkan lebih keras dari teriakannya sebelumnya.

"Hanya saja dia sedang marah _hyung_.."

Oh tidak.

Luhan dapat mendengar suara lirih Sehun yang kemudian diakhiri isakan pelan dari bibir Sehun. Yah walaupun hanya sebentar, karena Luhan yakin Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan tidak membiarkan Luhan melihat kalau Sehun sedang menangis.

Luhan yang memang sudah menyayangi Sehun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri langsung saja memeluk Sehun yang masih menunduk walau isakannya sudah tidak terdengar.

"Menangis saja Hun. Jangan ditahan.. Mau bercerita pada _hyung_?"

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Sehun yang menangis tanpa suara di pundak Luhan. Yang kemudian diangguki oleh Sehun, "Bolehkah aku bercerita _hyung_?" Suaranya bergetar.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja. Jadi, mau membolos?"

Dan jadilah mereka berdua membolos di pelajaran pertama mereka. Mereka berada di atap sampai jam istirahat. Dasarnya saja mereka yang memang nakal.

…

..

.

Sehun menatap ponselnya yang ia letakkan dibawah mejanya. Saat ini sedang jam pelajaran, jadi dia berusaha supaya tidak ketahuan sedang memainkan ponsel saat kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Sehun menunggu pesan dari Jongin. Ini sudah empat jam sejak tadi pagi saat mereka bertemu dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang mengacuhkan Sehun. Sehun jadi cemas sendiri. Apa Jongin benar-benar masih marah? Sehun ingin berteriak kalau ia tidak ingat masih berada dimana. Ia baru saja akan menyimpan ponselnya lagi kalau saja ponsel itu tidak bergetar. Satu pesan masuk.

Dari Jongin.

'Hari ini aku ada acara. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang.'

Sehun menatap ponselnya tidak percaya. Jongin tidak pulang bersamanaya? Kenapa? Acara apa? Bahkan tidak ada kata maaf di pesan itu.

Setahu Sehun, sesibuknya Jongin, ia pasti masih menyempatkan waktu untuk mengantar Sehun pulang. Jongin pernah terlambat datang ke rapat tim basket karena harus mengantar Sehun pulang terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekarang ini? Sepenting apa urusan Jongin sampai tidak bisa pulang dengan Sehun?

Sehun merengut sendiri membaca pesan Jongin. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah jadi sendu. Dia merindukan Jongin sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin mempunyai acara yang sangat penting. Sangat. Sampai tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang.

…

..

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas menyakiti adikku?"

Jongin berjengit kaget. Baru saja dia menyimpan ponselnya di kantung celananya, dan dia sudah dikagetkan dengan kemunculan seseorang dibelakangnya. Jongin membalikkan badanya tepat berhadapan dengan seorang namja manis yang saat ini menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Dan oh, jangan lupakan ekspresi namja itu yang seakan ingin menerkam Jongin.

"Eung.. itu.. _hyung_.." Aduh, kenapa Jongin jadi susah bicara seperti ini sih dihadapan namja ini.

"Luhan _hyung_ , ini tidak seperti yang _hyung_ pikir.."

"Apa yang tidak seperti yang kupikirkan? Aku pikir sama saja! Kau menyakiti Sehun. Dasar bodoh."

Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia menunduk tidak berani menatap namja yang sudah dianggap Sehun sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Dia sampai menangis kau tahu!"

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar mengalihkan pandangannya sepenuhnya pada Luhan. Sehun menangis?

"Apa? Kenapa? Sudah menyesal sekarang? Cih. Hanya karena alasan begitu kau sampai mengacuhkannya. Hanya karena dia tidak mau melakukan salah satu dari permintaanmu. Aku bisa tidak merestuimu kalau kau seperti ini Jongin! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sehun dengan namja sepertimu."

Jongin berjengit mendengar ucapan Luhan. Jongin jadi benar-benar menyesal. Yang dia perbuat benar-benar salah ya? Tapi, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya Jongin mengacuhkan Sehun. Bukan karena permintaan Jongin di pagi hari.

"Bukan itu alasannya _hyung_.." Luhan sedikit melunak saat mendengar suara lirih Jongin. Walaupun begitu, Luhan masih marah. Apapun alasannya, Jongin tidak harus mengacuhkan Sehun kan?

"Lalu apa alasannya?"

Hening.

Luhan masih menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Jongin. Sambil sesekali menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Luhan sih tidak masalah jika harus membolos lagi. Dan lagi-lagi di atap sekolah. Tadinya Luhan hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal, tapi melihat ada Jongin disini. Jelas saja Luhan tidak mau menghilangkan kesempatan untuk menghakimi Jongin.

"Apa _hyung_ tidak sadar? Sehun berubah semenjak kami resmi berpacaran. Dan itu membuatku sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya."

Luhan melirik ke bawah. Memikirkan ucapan Jongin. Sehun berubah ya? Sebenarnya Luhan juga berpikiran begitu. Sehun jadi sedikit lebih diam sekarang, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tidak cerewet lagi. Dan tidak terlalu manja.

Luhan diam. Terus diam memikirkan ucapan Jongin. Benar. Sehun agak berubah menjadi Sehun yang acuh.

"Kau sudah tahu kan, _hyung_? Aku hanya merasa Sehun berubah. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Aku pikir Sehun sudah bosan denganku…"

"Kau jangan berpikiran begitu, Jongin! Kau saja tidak bertanya padanya!" Lagi-lagi Luhan tersulut emosinya. Kembali melontarkan kalimat dengan intonasi tinggi pada Jongin.

Kali ini Jongin yang diam. Diam menunggu Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus hentikan semua permainanmu ini, Jongin. Atau kau akan benar-benar kehilangan Sehun nantinya. Aku bisa jamin itu"

Luhan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin setelah berucap seperti itu. Jongin menatap nanar pintu yang baru saja ditutup Luhan. Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit seperti ini? Jongin masih belum mau kehilangan Sehun. Mendapatkan Sehun itu sangat sulit kalau diingat.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia bersumpah ini yang terakhir. Besok dia tidak akan mengacuhkan kekasih manisnya itu lagi.

…

..

.

Sehun keluar dari kelasnya. Ia sangat kesal sekarang. Terbukti dari gelagatnya yang seperti seseorang yang sedang merajuk. Lihat saja bibirnya yang sudah dikerucutkan itu sambil terus terusan mengumpat tanpa henti.

Ini semua karena Jongin.

Karena manusia hitam dan jelek itu.

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya malas. Melirik kelas disebelahnya yang sudah kosong tak bersisa sama seperti kelasnya, pertanda kalau semua makhluk yang ada dikelas itu sudah pulang. Kelas Jongin.

Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis saja saat itu. Jongin benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia benar-benar ditinggalkan disekolah.

"Jongin sialan!" Sehun merutuki Jongin. Padahal jelas sekali kalau matanya sudah memerah sekarang. Menahan air mata yang sama sialannya dengan Jongin –menurutnya- yang memaksa keluar.

Ia menyeka sudut matanya yang sudah sedikit berair. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Sehun, diacuhkan oleh Jongin selama berhari-hari. Biasanya dia yang akan merajuk dan mengacuhkan Jongin. Dia jadi mengerti rasanya sekarang bagaimana diacuhkan. Ternyata sangat –sangat sakit ya.

"Bodoh.." Kali ini Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya satu persatu mulai mengalir. Ia menunduk dalam. Sesekali terdengar isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Bagaimana ini? Jongin benar-benar marah.

Isakannya makin mengeras dan terdengar sangat jelas karena memang keadaannya sudah sangat sepi. Sudah tidak ada seorang pun lagi disana.

…

..

.

Seorang pemuda berseragam sedang menatap sendu pemandangan didepannya. Dia kaget juga melihat pemuda berkulit pucat yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya sedang menahan tangisnya didepan sana. Ternyata benar ya kata Luhan, Sehun sampai menangis.

Melihatnya seperti itu sudah membuat hatinya terasa nyeri.

Apa dia keterlaluan ya? Sampai pemuda putih di depan sana menangis seperti itu.

Jongin tidak pernah melihat Sehun menangis seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena Sehun itu namja yang manis dan ceria, juga manja, namun tidak cengeng.

Dia –Jongin hanya diam sampai beberapa menit di tempat itu. Tetap pada posisinya memperhatikan bagaimana kekasihnya menahan isakannya, yang tentu saja gagal karena isakannya sudah terdengar sampai ke tempat Jongin, dan lagi itu semua karena dirinya.

Jujur saja, Jongin merasa –sangat bersalah saat ini. Walaupun dia memang sedang kesal dengan Sehun diawal. Tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Kim Jongin, yang tak akan pernah bisa marah pada kekasih pucatnya itu. Jongin hanya ingin mencari jawaban yang ingin ia dapatkan kok.

Jongin benar-benar menyesal.

Jongin hanya kesal saja, dan berniat memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk Sehun. Dia tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun disekolah. Dia masih disana menunggu Sehun keluar dari kelasnya. Dia juga mendengar bagaimana Sehun mengumpatinya. Tapi, dia tidak sampai membayangkan kalau Sehun akan benar-benar menangis seperti kata Luhan.

Ugh, terkutuklah kau Kim Jongin.

Baiklah. Cukup. Ini sudah cukup untuknya, mungkin ini memang hukuman setimpal untuk Jongin. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat Sehunnya menangis seperti itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan panjang menghampiri Sehun. Dia langsung saja memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sekarang malah menegang itu dengan erat.

"Maaf…" Ia terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf sambil memeluk Sehun lebih erat lagi, mengusak punggung Sehun pelan dan menciumi kepala Sehun berkali-kali. Merasa menyesal huh, Kim?

Jongin dapat merasakan Sehun yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Dan juga Sehun yang makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Isakannya semakin keras. Jongin jadi tak kuasa, dia lebih mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan Sehunnya sambil mengusak kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

Saat Jongin merasa kalau isakan Sehun sudah berhenti. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya, tapi Sehun malah makin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dan megusakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin.

"Jangan dilepas. Ini memalukan.." Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman Sehun. Kekasihnya dalam mode malu, huh?

Jongin berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut, yang akhirnya dituruti Sehun. Tapi namja itu tetap menunduk, tidak mau menatap Jongin. Jangan sampai Jongin melihat wajahnya yang buruk.

Jongin mengangkat wajah Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannnya. Menatap Sehun dengan banyak arti. Rindu. Menyesal. Cinta.

"Maaf, Sehuna.. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah mengacuhkanmu hanya karena hal tidak penting seperti itu. Katakan saja aku bodoh, jahat, atau apapun karena sudah membuatmu menangis seperti itu. Maaf, Sehun."

"Bodoh." Sehun mengucapkannya tanpa beban dan tegas, matanya masih menyelami mata milik Jongin.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, Jongin. Aku tidak tahan." Lagi. Sehun memeluk Jongin lagi seakan tidak mau kehilangan mengusap rambut Sehun pelan.

…

..

.

Hari ini Sehun mengulum senyum manisnya. Hari ini Sehun dan Jongin berangkat bersama lagi ke sekolah. Setelah berhari-hari tidak berangkat bersama, tapi akhirnya hari ini Jongin menjemput Sehun lagi kerumahnya.

Yang membuat Sehun bingung. Kenapa Jongin tidak menanyai Sehun tentang apa yang dilakukan Jongin beberapa hari sebelumnya sebelum Jongin mengacuhkannya?

Sehun ingin sekali menanyakan Jongin. Tapi Sehun takut kalau nanti, Jongin malah kembali marah padanya.

"J–Jongin?" Namun akhirnya, Sehun lebih memilih bertanya dibandingkan harus penasaran lebih lama.

"Hm?" Jongin menoleh pada Sehun disampingnya. Mereka masih ada di depan rumah Sehun saat ini. Jongin tadinya menunggu Sehun memakai sepatu sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

Sehun masih diam. Membuat Jongin menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celana dan memperhatikan Sehun yang masih saja diam.

"Ada apa Sehunna~?"

"Eumm.. itu.. Jong.. aku mau bertanya sesuatu…" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap Sehun dengan seksama, "Bertanya apa? Katakan saja, _baby_ ~"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin masih memanggilnya _baby_ saja setelah mengacuhkannya beberapa hari. Huh.

"Sebenarnya. Aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku kemarin-kemarin? Bahkan sampai beberapa hari.."

Hening. Jongin belum mau menjawab. Haruskah dia memberitahu Sehun? Tapi, dia takut kalau nanti Sehun malah akan marah padanya dan bergantian mencueki Jongin nantinya.

" _YA!_ JONGIN?!" Jongin langsung tersadar dan memandang Sehun yang menampakkan wajah kesalnya. "Jawab aku!"

Jongin menghela nafas. Sepertinya memang harus bertanya ya?

"Eung.. tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak memarahiku. Bagaimana?" Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Jadi, sebenarnya aku kesal dan marah karena–"

"Karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu tiap pagi?" Itu Sehun. Sehun yang seenaknya memotong ucapan Jongin.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, Hun. Kau mau mendengarkanku tidak?" Jongin tersenyum menang saat melihat Sehun yang dengan terpaksa lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Jongin berdehem pelan, "Akan aku lanjutkan. Begini, aku merasa... kau sedikit berubah. Kau jadi acuh dan dingin. Yah, walaupun memang dari dulu saat aku mendekatimu kau memang cuek padaku. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kau terlihat lebih dingin. Tidak merengek saat aku mendekatimu dan melakukan hal lain.."

Jeda sebentar. Sehun memperhatikan Jongin dengan intens.

"Aku merasa kau bosan denganku. Jadi aku ingin mengetesmu dengan cara itu. Di awal memang aku kesal karena kau tidak memilih permintaanku waktu itu. Tapi aku menyesal, Hun. Sungguh. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Jongin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan helaan nafas lega. Akhirnya dia bisa juga mengungkapkannya dihadapan Sehun langsung.

"Jongin sepertinya kau benar-benar bodoh ya?" Jongin menatap kaget Sehun yang kini malah memeluknya. Lalu sedetik kemudian melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum manis, sampai memperlihatkan _eyesmile_ -nya.

"Aku bertingkah seperti itu, karena aku tidak ingin menjadi kekasih yang manja untukmu, tahu. Aku tidak mau bermanja-manja lagi. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku kalau aku terus saja bertingkah manja. Jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak manja. Tapi jatuhnya malah menjadi dingin ya? Maaf ya, Jongin.."

Jongin maju selangkah, mengusak rambut Sehun yang terasa halus ditangannya. Lalu menciup kening Sehun.

"Kau tahu? Aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang sebenarnya disbanding dirimu yang dingin seperti itu. Jangan pernah bertingkah seperti itu lagi, _arra_? Jadilah Sehun yang biasanya. Aku lebih suka Sehun yang manja dan banyak omong.." Jongin berkata dengan nada yang terdengar main-main di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Huh. Aku tidak secerewet itu tahu!" Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya, membuat Jongin gemas sendiri dan tidak tahan untuk tersenyum jahil.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bertanya lagi mengenai permintaan anehmu itu pagi ini?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat berpikir.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Bukan jawaban yang diterima oleh Sehun, tapi malah Jongin yang bertanya balik padanya. Itu membuatnya sedikit kesal dengan Jongin. Sifat jahilnya muncul lagi.

"Kan aku hanya bertanya." Sehun dapat mendengar Jongin yang terkekeh pelan. Sehun langsung saja memeri tatapan mematikannya pada Jongin.

"Aku takut kau akan marah lagi, Hunna~ jadi lebih baik aku tidak bertanya kan?"

Sehun mengumpat kecil. Jongin benar-benar bodoh.

"Dasar bodoh! Dari awal kau itu memang bodoh ya Jongin! Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti."

Jongin menatap bingung Sehun karena ucapannya. Apa maksud Sehun berbicara seperti itu sih? Dia jadi makin tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat tatapan bingung Jongin langsung mendesis gemas.

"Biasanya saat kau bertanya hal itu. Apa yang biasanya akan aku lakukan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak menjawab?"

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan jika aku menolak?"

"Aku akan mengambil kedua–"

Jongin diam, mengingat hal yang dicuapkannya saat pertama kali meminta Sehun untuk menjawab. Dia baru ingat sekarang. Ah.

"Sudah ingat, tuan Kim?" Jongin menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Jadi, mau mengambilnya sekarang?" Sehun tersenyum jahil. Diikuti seringaian dibibir tebal Jongin, yang mendapat lampu hijau dari Sehun.

"Itulah mengapa kubilang kalau kau itu memang bo–"

Kalimat yang Sehun ingin lontarkan terbungkam begitu saja oleh bibir Jongin yang saat ini sudah berada diatas bibirnya. Hanya menempel untuk beberapa saat. Dan setelahnya, Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibir tebalnya dengan perlahan. Celah bibirnya menjepit bibir atas dan bawah Sehun bergantian. Menyesapi rasa manis dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

Kecup. Hisap. Lumat.

Jongin merindukan rasa manis ini. Jadi Jongin menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun sendiri hanya meremas ujung seragam Jongin sambil memejamkan mata saat merasakan lidah Jongin yang sudah masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sehun saat sebelumnya lidah itu meminta ijin pada bibir Sehun untuk membukakan gerbang menuju gua hangat Sehun.

"Eunghh.." Desahan kecil terdengar dari mulut Sehun saat lidah Jongin dengan lihainya menggelitik langit-langit didalam rongga mulutnya. Memabukkan.

Jongin kembali menguasai bibir manis Sehun. Memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan sebelum akhirnya melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Nafas keduanya tersenggal. Sehun masih menggenggam erat seragam Jongin, tubuh mereka masih sangat dekat sampai Sehun dapat merasakan detak jantung Jongin yang berdentum kencang.

Saat sudah tenang. Mereka kembali bertatapan. Dan setelahnya masing-masing dari mereka kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kita sudah terlambat. Mau membolos bersama?" Dan detik berikutnya, Sehun dapat melihat seringai jahil Jongin yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat.

Biarlah kali ini dia membolos di pelajaran guru _killer_ kimianya itu. Asalkan hari ini dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih bodoh hitam jeleknya, Kim Jongin.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Okay, maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan. Banyak typo dan makin gak jelas. Jujur aja, saya nulis ini disaat saat saya kena WB. Jadi akhirnya malah aneh gini deh haha**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ya.**

 **Oh ya, saya mau sekalian cuap-cuap boleh kan? :D**

 **Disini, ada yang tau Troye Sivan gak? Duh, itutuh artis youtube yang sering bikin video video lucu tentang dirinya :D**

 **Saya lagi suka sama dia nih :3 Dia salah satu artis baru yang berani coming out kalo dia seorang 'gay' selain Sam Smith ke dunia entertainment :D Kalo penasaran, buka aja di youtube 'Troye Sivan Coming Out' ntar juga nemu.. #alahpromosi xD**

 **Yang emang suka banget sama yaoi, bxb, or sejenisnya. Atau udah kaya saya jadi fujoshi akut, bisa liat MV baru dia yang judulnya WILD. Bisa buat teriak loh, soalnya Troye nya cute, yang jadi model cowoknya juga manis... :D #promosilagi**

 **Rencananya sih, saya mau buat versi fanfiction nya, soalnya MVnya itu nyeritain drama juga. Tentang first love~ haduh~ tinggal nunggu triloginya kelar. Dan kemungkinan bakal saya publish disini versi KaiHun nya :D**

 **Last. Review please? Thankyou ^^**


End file.
